


【木日】人间烟火

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: “等你回来。”
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO世界观，A/O；  
> 木日已交往设定，R18警告；  
> 大量私设与OOC出没，感到不适请及时右上角避雷。

“我喜欢你。”  
拿到Winter Cup入场券的当晚，日向收到了来自喜欢的人的告白。

“你……你、你认真的？”  
“当然。”木吉不解地抓起衣服下摆，“丽子不是说要决赛失败了才全裸吗？要求这么严格的？”  
日向赶紧拽住对方的手腕：“这个时候您就别一本正经抖机灵了。”脱衣服这点小事，这个人绝对可以轻松干出来。  
“我很认真啊，”高个子男生放下双手，“日向的回复呢？”

******

诚凛队长有些揪心，因为他的Beta男朋友并不知道自己是Omega这件事。

日向算是Omega中运气比较好的那一批，分化的时间正好在初三的暑假，既没有在街上也没有孤身一人在家。母亲发现了自己的异常并及时送人到了医院注射短效抑制剂，第一次的发情期相对各种话本里的精彩情节而言，简直可以说得上朴实无华。  
他并无意隐瞒自己的第二性别，不过平时也不存在刻意说出这件事的必要。在定期口服抑制药物的前提下，Omega完全可以过着与他人无异的生活——在谈恋爱之前。  
Alpha的分化往往比Omega要早，大部分都在高中之前，后者则往往在15岁之后。抑制剂的出现让第二性别的影响逐渐减小——在谈恋爱之前。

“日向～”  
大个子男生自然而然凑过来，被条件反射地避开。  
木吉眼中的受伤太过明显，日向只能转过头不去看他。

“为什么日向答应了之后反而躲着我啊？”  
“……”  
“我前天去医院复查了，医生说膝盖的情况比预想中要严重，最好尽快做手术。”  
“我劝你滚回医院肯定没用的对吧。”  
“全国大赛很快就结束了，几天的时间而已，我没问题的。”  
“……你告诉丽子和大家了吗？”  
“还没有——”

日向发狠的撞上男生的嘴唇，收获一声惊呼。“日向，疼……”  
连这没说完的呼痛声也被黑发男生一并吞了下去。Omega的体质本就渴求身体接触，被不知是郁结、愤怒或是不舍的情绪支配，日向把对方的手固定在身侧，与之交换着体液。  
这个亲吻持续到发起人呼吸不畅为止。  
木吉不解地睁大眼，喘气的人还没彻底缓过来，正红着眼大口呼吸。

“怎么了？”方才还躲躲藏藏，现在却突然发起攻势。  
“没事。”  
这哪是没事的样子？被按在床上的木吉来不及说话，因为日向正坐在自己大腿上第二次吻上来。

男性荷尔蒙盖过了Omega的信息素影响，投手的动作愈发粗暴，木吉的外衣被不耐烦地扒开。

“日向是在担心我？”停顿的一瞬，木吉趁机把人拉到自己身上，两人的身形重叠到一起。  
“……和你无关。”  
“当然和我有关吧？”木吉试着在对方嘴角亲了一下，意外没有遭到抵抗，“这句话的宾语就是我啊？”  
“闭嘴，好孩子就给我乖乖呆着。”日向不禁庆幸早上刚吃下抑制剂，即使如此，过近的距离也让他手脚有些发软。

“好孩子”闭上嘴，甚至松开了手，像是在等待日向的下一步动作。  
副束手就擒的态度反倒让日向手足无措了几秒，“这算挑衅吗……”深呼吸后，他起身解开了自己的腰带。

喜欢的人正坐在自己腿上，伏下身体做着扩张——这刺激着实不算小。  
“我不行了……”这么想着的时候，日向已经褪下了最后的多余布料，一寸寸往下坐。  
“！Hyuug——”

多亏体液的润滑，进入的过程没有想象中困难，日向长舒一口气，停下动作等待着适应。

“你做什么？”  
木吉起身把男生压在身下，日向的身体被折起来，后腰悬在半空，只能勉强扶住对方的侧腰。  
“轮到我了。”

身体出于自我保护从深处分泌出更多的液体，再随着木吉的动作被带到更多地方，卧室里一时充斥着暧昧的水声。  
“唔……”像是要被劈开，日向忍不住呜咽。在抑制剂的作用下他尚能保持理智，但本能告诉他这还不够，他想要更多、进得更深。

“疼吗？”木吉以为自己动作太大，忙停下了动作。  
“……”日向摇头，翻了个身，“没有……你不用这么小心也可以的。不、不对……是我想要你再……一点。”

“啊啊啊——”听到对方的要求，木吉直接捞起日向的腰重新挺进去，身下的人喘息着撑住床垫，把头仰出弓一般的弧线。  
“是、是日向说的……”栗发男生的呼吸粗重且不均，“既然这样……请负起、请负起责任……”

“……谁……唔……谁管你……”身体不由自主地为侵略的人打开，在狂风暴雨中挣扎的落水者拽住最后一块理性的浮木，挣扎着挤出一句反驳的话。  
“哈哈。”木吉无意争论更多，转而致力于把黑发青年剩下的文字碎片全部化为呻吟。  
“——嗯——啊————”随着高了几度的音调，忍不住射出来的日向抖得像个筛子。  
木吉随之拔出来，恶趣味地让日向唯一干净的后背也沾上白浊。

******

木吉把厨房拿过来的水递给日向，脱水过多的Omega立即接过来灌下一口：“谢谢——你这是什么表情？”  
中锋不知何时挂上了初返球场的奇怪笑容，投手不爽地皱眉。  
“嘛，当然是因为日向啊。”  
顺着对方的目光，日向这才意识到自己身上不少地方都沾染上了情爱的痕迹，忙随手拉过一件被扔在床头的外套披上。  
“我父母这两天外出了，你今天住这里也没有关系。”  
“可以吗？”  
“我都这么说了当然可以。”木吉的外套穿在身上大了不少，日向往上扯了扯滑下的袖子。

“那我想再做一次！”  
“虽然明天休息，但希望你还记得隔天需要训练。”  
“这样的话……可以当成决赛后的保留项目吗？”  
“我们才刚刚出线，别忘了第一战可是桐皇。”  
“嗯，我会加油的。”  
“只有你加油算什么？”日向失笑，“这场恶战可是我们成为全国冠军的第一步，谁都不能偷懒才对吧？”

“果然日向是队长太好了。”  
“……所以我才讨厌你这种时不时就嘴里跑火车的性格……”  
“我可是认真的哦？”  
“好了好了我知道了！”日向把发红的脸埋进被子里。

******

一路恶战杀到了决赛，尽管前晚木吉向自己下了保证，但日向几乎可以确信，这个傻子一定会不顾自己的膝盖做出不一定能挽回的事。  
日向的预感没有出错，好在这番挣扎并非无果，而更让他舒一口气的是，队里超级新人的前任教练告诉他们，也并非无法挽回。

赛后的木吉在亚历克斯的推荐下决定去美国手术，金发教练雷厉风行，迅速预约好了行程，顺便催促着木吉赶紧订机票。

******

“等你回来。”  
机场送别时，想传达的东西有很多，但最后日向只说了一句话。  
“嗯。”  
木吉的眉眼随着他的回答舒展开。

“别哭啊。”  
伊月捅了捅身旁的友人。  
碎发的男生话音落下时，木吉的背影刚好从安检口消失，日向迅速撇嘴戳回去：“谁会哭啊？”  
“喔，某人声音（こえ）真可怕（こええ）——听起来有点哽咽哦。”  
“伊月求你了闭嘴吧。”

回到学校的球队众人自然是全部被相田抓起来加训——“竟然有人出现了逃训练的想法不想办法治治看来是不行啊。”教练小姐笑眼弯弯，同时撸起了袖子，一干大男生不禁胆寒。

不知是因为好友离开的伤感，还是对新生想偷懒的怨念，相田的训练菜单格外折磨人。晚上吃完饭的日向只想在床上躺尸。

这时他接到了开头为1的电话。

“到了？”  
“嗯，亚历克斯安排了人来接我，现在已经坐上车了。只是这里还是中午，好困——”那边的人打了一个大大的哈欠。  
“你真的能好好活到手术完吗？”日向突然想起某人不时会出现的路痴属性。  
“没关系没关系，区区医院我还是能找到的。”  
“那祝您成功，”日向随口应和，“我先挂了，话费很贵的。”

“等我回来吧。”  
短暂的沉默后是中锋带着笑意的宣言。  
于是投手也跟着笑了：“好的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：电话play请注意。

比异地恋更麻烦的，是异地恋状态的木吉铁平。

“日向？”  
Winter Cup后很快便是春假，除了篮球以外，诚凛队长相当一部分“休闲时间”都被这位远在地球背面的大号伤员占据。

“有事吗?”  
日向随手敲下回复，对面秒回：“我想听你的声音。”  
“行行行……”几个字刚发送出去，电话的声音便响起。

“手术结果如何？”虽说有亚历克斯介绍和帮忙预约，但算上术前复健和各种手续，真正做上手术也是近半月之后的事了。  
“医生说很不错！前期复建还需要呆在这边，但是恢复得好的话年中就可以回国了。”  
“喔……这不是挺好么……”  
“所以作为庆祝，日向做给我听好不好？”  
“哈？”

“我想听日向的声音。”木吉完全没有意识到那边的一秒破功，把最开始的话复述了一遍。  
“你不是正听着吗？”  
“总觉得只这样不太够。好不好嘛？”  
“对你来说现在是晚上没错，这边可是中午……”  
“日向。”男生只重复着恋人的名字。

“……”几秒的僵持后，投手叹了口气，“我家现在没人，仅此一次。”

“那日向先把衣服脱掉吧。”那边顺水推舟一点没觉得白日宣淫有什么问题。

诚凛队长在是否糊弄过去的想法中举棋不定，半晌戴上耳机，走过去锁上了卧室的门，顺便拉上窗户。  
“嗯。”

电话里的人异常擅长等待，“日向最近有确认过床头柜吗？”  
“你问这个做什么？没有。”  
“因为我上次去你家的时候放了个小礼物。”

投手心中警铃大作。这位队友可从没单独送过谁什么正经礼物。他探身抽出床头柜的下层抽屉，不知道该说意外还是不意外地，发现里面悄悄躺了一枚不大的按摩棒。

“木吉！”要是在自己注意到之前，弟弟或者其他人来房间看到这个可怎么办？  
“哈哈。”  
日向咬牙切齿：“下次再这样我保证让你看不到第二天的太阳。”  
“虽然我放之前有消毒，但日向记得用之前清洗一下哦。”大个子惯例不知何为读空气。  
“知道了，”黑发青年暴躁地披上外套重新打开门锁，“回来之前你最好做好心理准备。”  
听到海对面的恋人伴着流水声的威胁，木吉认真接话：“嗯，我会的。”  
“你——”差点忘了，这家伙不止不会读空气，用没头没脑的台词改变气氛的能力也是一流。日向坐回自己床上：“再说一遍，仅此一次。”

自家队长转移话题的方法一如既往的有趣。木吉无声地弯起嘴角：“那，日向先自己扩张吧。”  
“……”  
耳机自带的麦克风不会把细微的衣物摩擦声收进去，但日向的吸气声愈发明显。“不要碰前面好不好？”像是知道恋人即将要做的事，木吉轻声地发出请求。  
“……”依然没有回应。  
不过对于日向来说，没有拒绝这种毫无约束力的要求几乎就等于同意了，于是木吉没有追问，只平静地继续作出指示：“假如想先射也没有关系——你可以自己做到的吧？”

“唔……”黑发的投手趴在床上，咬住嘴唇把手指增加到两根，“闭嘴。”  
“我闭嘴的话，日向接下来会怎么做呢？”恋人平时挂在嘴上的话放在此刻有些戏剧性，好在木吉没有过多纠结这句话，“准备好了的话，日向可以把它放进去了。”

日向拿过床头的柱体，犹豫了几秒，还是涂上润滑剂，闭眼送进了体内：“我打开了。”  
按摩棒和电话对面都毫无反应，日向奇怪地睁开一只眼，“它坏——”  
疑问在半路戛然而止。剧烈的震动带着微弱的电流汹涌而至，被激得到了高潮的青年不自觉地张开嘴。  
“感觉还好吗？”用APP操纵着按摩棒的木吉有些得意地问道。

“好你个头。”日向想这么回复，但此时的投手完全说不出话。  
今天好像本该吃一剂抑制剂的。假期中时间概念总是比平时模糊，比想象中更强烈的刺激下，日向突然想起了这件事。  
“——啊——”他努力压抑这自己的呼吸。方才体温的上升当成正常的生理反应忽视掉了，但此刻的头晕提醒着日向，他彻底进入了发情状态。

对面的语气明显有些不对，木吉忙关掉远程开关：“日向？”  
“……打、打开……”趁着意识还算清醒，日向勉强挪到床边，取出一粒抑制剂吞下去。  
“你没事吧？”男生的声音中甚至带了几分虚弱，木吉不敢轻举妄动。  
“都说了……给我打开……”缓释药物至少需要半小时才起效，日向瘫倒在床上，尽力维持声调的稳定。

木吉试探地把档位调到最小，耳机里的气息反而平静了几分：“像……像刚刚一样……就好。”  
“欸？”  
投手不再说话，中锋只能听话地按照恋人的指示调整档位，果不其然听到猛然拔高的音调。  
“……哈……嗯……”发情期出于高潮下的身体敏感得可怕，即使只是极微弱的电流下，日向也几乎控制不了自己，只无力地随本能不时抽动。更糟糕的是，即使在被道具玩弄到射不出来的情况下，意识深处也在叫嚣着，想要满足，想要更深、更重、更强烈的刺激。  
“……”日向突然变了调的呻吟和喘息太过奇怪，木吉不禁屏住呼吸。  
“我……没事——啊——”半晌没收到任何回应，青年挤出几分清明，断断续续地安慰电话对面的人。

“可是日向你——”  
“随便……唔……你随便说点……说点什么就好，拜托了。”

“……”

“……其实我手术是大前天做的。”中锋思索片刻，试探着慢慢开口。  
“嗯。”  
“手术很成功，可是我在医院疼得睡不着。”  
“……嗯。”  
“打完止疼药后我睡了一整天——虽然中途被护士叫醒吃了饭。”  
“嗯。”  
“今天亚历克斯的朋友才把我接回住的地方。”  
“嗯。”  
“医生说术后复健比保守治疗要疼。”  
“……”  
“不过半年多一点我就可以打球了。”  
“嗯。”

木吉一边说一边悄悄把档位往下调：“我本来想过一段时间再给日向打电话的。”  
“嗯。”  
“可是我好想听日向的声音。”  
“……”  
“虽然很快就可以回国了。”  
“……”  
“但今年我可能没办法再和日向一起打球了。”  
“……”  
“所以我忍不住会想，明年、后年、还有更久的以后，如果能一直当日向的队友就好了。”  
“……”  
“再有一年，一年就好。”  
“……”  
“请等着我。”  
“……”

开关被完全关掉，耳机里只有投手平静的呼吸声。日向大约是翻了个身，电话很快被挂掉。

******

“日向原来是Omega么，为什么不告诉我呢？就算是Alpha我也一样喜欢日向的啊。”木吉坐在床上托腮自语。变故来得太快，直到电话对面没了声音他才后知后觉。  
“为什么我也开始头晕了？”不如说刚刚他就觉得不对劲但投手的状况让他没注意这些。

困意愈发强烈，他忽然想到生理课本上的补充内容：“Alpha通常在青春期就会分化，但也有少部分类似Omega晚分化的类型。由于爆发式的分化往往伴随着互补信息素的强烈需求，假如不及时标记或者摄入抑制剂的话，体力会急速下降。”

“好像有什么甜甜的味道。”木吉很快也陷入沉睡。

******

“嗯？”下午才从医院出来，再睁开眼时，诚凛中锋发现自己又回到了熟悉的病房。

“你这孩子……竟然是Alpha吗？”守在床边的亚历克斯叹了口气，“就算是晚分化的Alpha，晚到这种程度的也不算多见了。”  
木吉吸了一口气，空气中混杂着槐花和橙子的香味。淡淡的橙子味明显来自眼前的女性，那么不受控制弥漫在病房中的槐花气味……  
“医生已经给你注射了抑制剂，现在应该起效了。如何？有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”  
“请问现在是几点？”  
金发女性按住木吉的肩膀：“凌晨十二点——小心别乱动，别忘了你刚做完手术。方才我正好找朋友拿资料，闻到了气味，敲你门半天没反应，就用备用钥匙打开门把你送到这里了。抑制剂的注射对伤口有刺激，所以给你注射的药物里有镇痛的成分。”  
木吉恍然大悟：“难怪一点都不疼。”  
亚历克斯笑看着面前的年轻人，“既然你醒了，我就先走了，明天我托人接你回去。”  
“辛苦你了。”木吉低头向对方致谢，反被揉乱了头发。

“下次有什么不对记得早点说出来，否则你的朋友会担心的。”亚历克斯对青年眨眨眼，离开了病房。

******

注*：一个没什么用的知识——事实上市面上常见的远程遥控“设备”都需要近端和远端手机的同步，所以理论上中锋很难做到文中虚构的“突然袭击”。


	3. Chapter 3

木吉难得敏锐地，在剩下的复健日子里避开了电话的话题。  
而由于听闻儿子情况，以高得可怕的行动力前来接人的木吉母亲，中锋回国的时间也比计划中早了许多。因此日向比想象中更早地看到了自己的队友。

“顺平呀，”木吉奶奶打开门，热情地把黑发青年迎进玄关，“好久不见，又来看铁平吗？”  
“奶奶您好。”日向把手里的和果子双手递过去。  
“又不是不常来，不用总这么麻烦的啦，”老人家笑眯了眼睛，“铁平在房间里，快去找他吧。”

日向向长辈鞠了个躬，走进内侧的房间，中锋正躺在床上做屈膝练习。  
“日向？”看到来人木吉眼神亮了起来，奈何关节不能轻易活动，栗发男生只能尽力支起上身以示欢迎。

“这一组还有多久？”  
“嗯？哦，大概一分钟。”木吉侧头确认着身侧的秒表。  
“正好，稍等我去取一点冰，”床头的冰袋明显已经化冻得差不多了，日向放下包拿起冰袋，“冰箱里有提前准备的吧？”  
自然是有的，所以投手没有等回复便直接走到客厅取了新的冰袋，再帮中锋戴好支具进行冰敷。

“疼吗？”大个子皱起的眉毛让黑发青年又放轻了本来就柔和的动作。  
“没，只是太凉了。”木吉握住日向冰凉的手，把人拉进怀里。

担心加重对方的伤势，日向小心地避开了木吉的大腿：“你干什么——”脖子一侧埋进了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，痒痒的。  
木吉凑近后颈的腺体，是不明显的樟木气味，苦里带着点凉意。  
靠近了气味也这么淡，应该是抑制剂的作用吧。他试探地舔了一口，黑发青年缩了下脖子，没有躲开。

“日向是Omega吗？”木吉轻巧地叼住腺体旁的一点皮肤，含糊地问。  
“是。”  
“为什么以前不告诉我呢？”  
“没有找到机会而已，”腺体是Omega的敏感点之一，日向渐渐觉得各种意义上都有些不妙，“我可以起来了吗？还是冰敷的十几分钟你打算让我一直这么撑在你身上？”  
“不好意思。”大个子不舍地在恋人脖子上轻咬了一口，才毫无诚意地口头道歉。

“坐上来吗？”他拍拍身侧的空位。  
日向点点头，脱掉外套和木吉并排靠在床头：“倒也没有刻意想瞒大家，只是没什么可一提的场合。”  
“对不起。”  
“哈？”  
“我如果早点知道，上次你就不会那么难受了吧——啊疼——”  
日向收回砸在中锋头上的手：“别自做多情了，那是我自己忘记吃药的缘故。当然也有一点点……别的原因，但不是你的问题。”  
“可是……”  
“可什么是，什么东西都往自己身上揽，你以为你是〇虎吗？”  
怕老鼠又喜欢吃铜锣烧的大个子乖乖闭上嘴。

欲言又止的木吉竟显得有些可爱，这么想着的日向笑了起来：“我今天不过是顺道过来的，下午和伊月他们有约，所以不会呆太久。”  
“欸？我以为日向带着包特意来看我是为了今天住过来？”  
“说什么呢？”于是某人肩膀又挨了一拳，“我为什么要莫名其妙住这里？”  
“疼——日向对伤员也这么狠心吗……”木吉换上惨兮兮的表情，“Winter Cup进决赛的时候日向不就留我在家了——”  
我打的明明是肩膀。日向心虚地捂住男生的嘴：“说什么伤员，你动手术的是膝盖吧？而且我看你最大的问题没出在腿上。”

“是吗？在哪里？”中锋像是完全没听懂话里的讽刺，舔了舔捂住自己嘴的手心。  
日向倏地缩回手：“别闹了。”

黑发青年犹豫了片刻，继续说下去：“上次……虽然我没有听到最后，但是这件事我觉得有必要当面告诉你。”  
木吉歪起脑袋。  
“等你伤好之后，只要你想要，无论是明年、后年还是更久以后，我都愿意当你的队友。”  
熟悉的气息从身侧离开，再重新靠得更近，最后落在了自己的脸上，木吉听到日向温和沉稳的声音：“所以好好复健吧，我等你回来。反正不是第一次了，多等一年又有什么关系。”

木吉猛然把凑过来的日向用力箍进怀里。  
有点疼。投手想这么抱怨一句，最后只是环上中锋的后背，回抱过去。


	4. Chapter 4

“恭喜Inter High小组赛出线！”日向拿着蛋糕走进木吉房间的时候，对方突然从门后跳出来，一脸灿烂。

“希望你还记得前天就说过同样的内容了，”投手把不大的蛋糕盒放在书桌上，“丽子说今天之后为了保存体力不再加训，所以让我们多做了5组体能训练。”  
“难怪日向现在衣服都没干，要先去冲个澡吗？”  
“至少等我先说完这句话吧，”日向眨眨眼，“生日快乐——虽然上午大家一起出去庆祝过了。去年也是，为什么就你的生日在周末啊。”  
“一年有365天，很快日向的生日也会变成周末的，”大个子认真地解释，“而且你想吃的话，我可以把蛋糕给你。”  
“我如果想吃刚刚为什么不多买一个？”黑发男生送了恋人一个白眼，“说来你家还真没人……今天是你生日为什么爷爷奶奶还要出门？来的时候刚好撞上有人接他们离开。”  
“听说是一个远方的堂哥要结婚了，正好我告诉他们你要来留宿，否则我一个人在家他们一定会担心的。”

表情略显夸张。日向在心里给中锋的表演打了个及格分，顺手脱下外套：“又不是半年前，你一个身体健康的大男生在家里有什么可担心的？”说着推开门走向浴室。

******

脏衣服被扔进了洗衣机，日向出来时自然只能换上木吉的睡衣，他坐上床，皱眉卷起过长的袖口：“这种时候总会想，你长这么大的个子麻烦死了。”  
“我倒觉得很好啊。”大个子从侧后方抱过来，把头靠在湿漉漉的黑发上。  
日向低头从木吉怀里挣开，取下脖子上的干毛巾擦干头发上多余的水分：“你不去吗？”  
“你来之前洗过了，”木吉倒回床上，双手枕在头下面，“日向特意来送我生日礼物，我觉得一定要隆重点迎接才行。”  
“原来你隆重迎接的方式是埋伏在自己房间吓我一跳。”  
“因为没有想到合适的开场白，所以觉得有点意外会好一点？”  
“是是是。”日向有些不耐烦地堵上对方的嘴，用一个吻。

忘了换气的木吉脸色发红，皱着脸抱怨这场突然袭击：“太狡猾了吧，竟然偷袭。”  
“我不就在你面前吗？这也算偷袭？”正有些得意地说着，投手警觉地发现中锋的表情变回了最常见的、像是带着几分算计的微笑，“怎么了吗？”  
“那我这样也不算偷袭了对吧？”木吉翻了个身把人压住，对着嘴角啄了一下。  
日向费力推开他：“你对自己的体重是真的没有自知之明啊。”

“是吗？哈哈，”木吉摸着后脑勺，满脸无辜，“房间里的香樟味是不是变浓了？”  
“……”黑发投手瞬间没了声音。  
“今天没有吃抑制剂吗？”大个子撑在恋人身上，认真发问。  
“……”男生甚至别开了脸。

“原来真的是啊，”木吉喃喃自语，靠近日向脖子又吸了一口气，“总觉得闻起来有点苦。”  
“那你现在给我离远点。”  
“这怎么行？离远了我就抱不到你了。”中锋坐回恋人身侧，取下投手鼻梁上的眼镜并把对方刚穿好的睡衣扣子一个个解开。  
“……你这家伙……”男生说到一半发现Alpha的反应平静得过分，“你吃了阻断剂？”  
“对啊——”木吉捂住嘴，“你知道我是Alpha？”  
“不然呢？”日向没什么好气，“你如果是演员的话，一定是演技糟糕到跑一辈子龙套的那种。Beta闻不到信息素的气味，这点常识你总应该是有的吧？何况你分化那天亚历克斯给我打电话了。”几乎在虚脱的状态下醒过来接了电话，当天下午的场景日向至今记忆犹新。  
自以为瞒住了恋人的木吉竟有点失落：“我本来也想吓日向一跳的。”

“你以为自己在瞒我这件事倒是真的吓了我一跳。”吃了阻断剂的Alpha不会被Omega的信息素强行拉入易感期，但信息素水平相比正常情况下没有大的波动。洋槐的甜香中，日向觉得脸开始发烫。“甜死了。”他忍不住在心里抱怨。

接下来的一切变得顺理成章，清甜的洋槐香逐渐扩散开来，把樟木的味道一点点包裹进去。交织的除了信息素，还有新流下的汗水与泪水。

这太不妙了。  
日向知道理论上Alpha信息素对发情期Omega的影响，但第一次亲身体验还是难免觉得可怕。木吉什么都不用做，只是剥下他的衣服，他的眼角与后面就不受控制地分泌出液体。  
“不、不用……”中锋碰到投手的阴茎时，下位者发着抖拍开了探过来的手。单是Alpha的靠近就能让他头脑发昏，他已经不敢想象接下来会发生什么。  
“这里……就好。”日向听到自己断断续续的声音。随后一根微凉的手指探了进来。  
好像忘了带润滑剂。一瞬间脑内出现了这样的想法，然而发情期的Omega并不需要外物的辅助，中锋很快轻松地放进两指在泥泞不已的后穴开拓着。

黑发青年两手搭在床头，前胸伏在床上，下身毫无防备地暴露在恋人面前。  
“会难受吗？”大个子小声说了什么，可惜他顾不上回复，便颤巍巍地射了出来。  
“我只是碰到前列腺而已啊……”木吉轻轻亲吻日向颈侧的腺体，“是不是只临时标记会比较好？”

腺体上的触感完全是火上浇油，投手感到自己在不自觉地把体内的手指往里吞。“你这混……蛋……请……给我进来……”他语无伦次，话里甚至混进了几句不合时宜的敬语。  
“遵命。”体液的润滑让进入过程没有太大的阻力，木吉轻松地一进到底。  
“啊——”一方面高潮下的身体受不了任何刺激，一方面深陷发情期的他又急需信息素的抚慰，日向把头埋得更低，生理性的泪水不停从紧闭的眼角渗出。

木吉捏住身下人的腰，狠下心大力抽插起来。日向颤抖得愈发厉害，几乎是挂在中锋的手上才勉强没有瘫在床上。  
“Ki……Kiyo……shi……”太快了，还不够，两种不同的痛苦在脑中碰撞，他能说出口的，只剩下几个简单的音节。挣扎中好像有什么东西更彻底地为自己的Alpha打开了。  
“听话。”中锋放柔了声音，把四肢发软的人转了过来，再牢牢托住他的身体往里顶。  
“唔——！”日向伏在木吉身上，因为深处的胀痛下意识咬住对方的肩膀。  
“马上……”木吉皱起眉头，在Omega的闷哼中挤进生殖腔的狭缝，“马上……就好……”

逐渐中和的信息素让Omega慢慢找回了语言能力和些许力气：“好胀。”甚至有些发疼。回过神来的他终于松开了中锋的肩膀，留下一圈牙印。  
“再等一等……”成结过程对双方而言都不算好受，木吉搂住日向，一手轻拍Omega的后背。  
Alpha的呼吸乱得不行，日向下意识看向对方的膝盖，好在至少看起来没有什么异常。他按住圈着自己的手：“你还好吧？”

成结是Alpha与Omega之间自然的生理反应，但眼前的Alpha明显没有满足——虽然他自己也没有。  
“没关系，”结已经渐渐消退，日向也暂时恢复了平静，“毕竟日向是特地来标记我的嘛。”说着木吉又轻轻用嘴唇去碰带着樟木香味的腺体。  
“——啊——”刚想说点什么的日向又抽了一口冷气。后穴开始把对方想要抽出的阴茎往回咬。真不知道你这家伙是无心还是故意的。“既然如此……”他把木吉放在自己嘴边的拇指含进去，“不做到尽兴怎么够？”

Alpha的眼神肉眼可见地暗了三分：“日向可不许反悔。”  
“嗯。”

******

 **后记一**  
没有进入易感期的Alpha不只能保持清醒，更能轻松把不甚清醒的Omega做到求饶的话都说不出来。

 **后记二**  
“啊——”第二天早上的日向是被惨叫声惊醒的。  
“唔……”他坐起身试着说了一个音节，发现声音哑得简直不像自己，“怎么了？”  
中锋的眼里是一目了然的慌乱：“我们昨天……假如成结的话不是有概率怀、怀……”  
日向觉得有些好笑：“合着你吃了药竟然从头到尾都没有想到这点吗？”  
“因为一开始日向那么难受我就没有多想，后来日向又……要是真的话到时候正好是统一考试吧？”  
“你倒是算得挺准，”担忧的气息实在太浓厚，日向随性地倒回床上，“你都说了我是特意来‘标记’你的，不至于这点准备都不做吧？”  
栗发青年的脸立即红了起来：“对不起，我——”

“说来倒是我不提前告诉你抑制剂的事不太对，”他黑发的恋人闭上眼睛，懒懒地打断他的话，“假如你没有吃阻断剂那就真是我强迫你了不是吗？”  
“没有！”木吉贴近日向手的脸，“因为我也想要日向！”  
投手偏开头，脸有些发红：“那你还道什么无聊的歉？”

 **后记三**  
相田觉得她知道为什么两天不见后日向的嗓子还哑得不行但她不想说。  
伊月的痛苦点则在于，小金井正试图弄明白队长在六月“感冒”的原因。


End file.
